csofandomcom-20200223-history
Green Dragon Blade
|altername = Green Dragon Glaive |type = Melee |origin = |source = Top 50 Decoder |price = $0 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = 110 |damageB = 550 |damageC = 1100 |weightloaded = 0% |knockback = Low |stun = Low |fire = *Slash *Stab *Second slash |used = |variant = |system = dragonsword }} Green Dragon Blade (青龍偃月刀 Qīng Lóng Yǎn Yuè Dāo, lit. Green Dragon Crescent Moon Blade) is a part of the Dragon firearms that was available during the Bingo Event. It is now available from Top 50 Decoder. Overview A crescent shaped blade that was used by Guan Yu, a great commander during the Three Kingdoms period. The weapon's shaft features a Green Dragon biting the blade with a flame pattern carved into the blade. With this weapon, one can attack the enemy with a strong attack which fully utilizes the reach of its long blade. Advantages *High damage to both humans and zombies *Ability to kill multiple targets at once *Long range and fast rate of slash *Available for most modes Disadvantages *Only obtainable during Bingo event or from Code Boxes *Has a delay when slashing *Low rate of slash *Short range in A mode Tips ; Original/Deathmatch *The user could easily score headshot by looking down, similar to the Beam Sword, but with further range. ; Zombie Modes *It is a very useful melee weapon for low ~ medium range if used wisely towards any zombie/human. However, the user should be careful when surrounded by a zombie horde or facing a Sting Finger, as they are the only zombie whose skill has the same or even longer range than the Green Dragon Blade. ; Zombie Scenario *It is recommended to confront mini bosses in Zombie Scenario without risking its range. Comparison to SKULL-9 ; Positive *Longer range *Higher attack rate *Can be obtained at any time ; Neutral *Delayed attack time, not instant *Deals same damage in both attacks *No speed penalty (0%) *Same stun and knockback powers (low) *Able to kill multiple targets in a row ; Negative *Deals lower damage to zombies *Requires Code Boxes to be obtained Release date *South Korea: 25 September 2012. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 25 September 2012. *China/Japan: 25 September 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 18 December 2013. *Indonesia: 17 December 2014. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. Variants ; Blue Dragon Blade Enhanced version of the Green Dragon Blade. It has better damage output and movement speed. It can be enhanced under Premium Weapon Enhancement feature. ; Frozen Moon It is a crescent-shaped figure that is widely known by Guan Yu, a master of the Three Kingdoms era in China. Overpower your enemies with powerful attacks that take full advantage of the long sword. *''Improved weapon performance when used by Yeong Shin and Lee Chang.'' Gallery Green= Dragonsword_vmdl.png|View model Dragonsword_vmdl_slash.png|Slashing Dragonsword_vmdl_stab.png|Stabbing Green Dragon Glaive 2.jpg|World model Green Dragon Glaive 3.jpg|May with Green Dragon Blade File:Dragonsword_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Guanyublade.jpg|China poster File:Dragonsword_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster 10408145 1032802586735572 7965737151502487659 n.jpg|Indonesia poster Guanyu.png|In-game screenshot greendragonc.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Snapshot_20150529_1933150.jpg|Obtained from Bingo File:Dragonsword_hud.png|HUD icon Draw Idle Slash Ditto Stab Hit sound Ditto |-| Blue= dragonsword+6 viewmodel.png|View model File:Dragonsword6_china.jpg|China poster GDB.jpg|Indonesia poster |-| Frozen Moon= y20s1dragonsword viewmodel.png|View model Trivia *The Green Dragon Blade is a weapon used by legendary spear master Guan Yu whom some Chinese people even worshiped him as a God. *It has two different primary attacks. If the user had slashed before, it will perform a stab for the second time with the primary attack. This, however, has no difference at all except for being slightly faster than the first slash. *It shares the same wall impact sound with SKULL-9, BALROG-IX and Ruyi Stick. *The player can see a blue wave on the blade as it is swung. It cannot be seen by other players or in third-person view though. *In China region, it uses a different secondary slash which goes horizontally instead of diagonally. *This is the second weapon that deals the same damage for both slash and stab. The first one is SKULL-9. *There is a bug where the secondary attack animation freezes for some seconds if the user has high ping. It also happens on the primary attack of the SKULL-9. *Its stab sound effects is taken and modified from USP without silencer. *This is the second melee weapon can be enhance, the first is Blade Runebreaker. External Links *Green Dragon Blade at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Weapons Category:Chinese weapons Category:Event exclusive Category:Code box items Category:Long range weapons Category:Light weapon